Hollow's Eve
by kariuchiha19
Summary: The Akatsuki's chibi's are teens in this Halloween tale of fun. Enjoy, and Happy Halloween!


Scorp: Sooo…

Kama: HALLOWEEN UN!

Hahaha! Oh Kama, you're silly.

Kama: I like Halloween un.

I know. Anywho, HELLO PEOPLE THAT READ MY FICS! XD. Halloween! Halloween! This is my first Halloween fic! It's also the entry for XxMellolover13xX's contest!

Scorp: So, Suko comes out in it?

Yup. She has to. Also, you guys are…

Kama: TEENAGERS UN!

Jash: Get to scare little kids.

Jash, you're definitely Hidan's son.

Jash: Got a problem with that?

Of course not. Anyway, this one-shot takes place ten years after my Akatsuki's Chibis fic! So, Scorpling is 15, Kama and Jash are 17, Yahiko is 19, and Ita is 20. I just thought this would be better if they were older. Also…let's make it more interesting, my boys are all supernatural here. Scorpling and Kama are half Wolf Demon, half…vampire? Devil? Whatever…it could be like an alternate dimension for like Truth Behind Lies or something. XD. So Jashy is a Vampire! Yahiko is a demon, and Ita...like I said, it's an alternate dimension so Itachi didn't die. XD. Ita is a demon too…Scorpling?

Scorp: Kari-nee doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Thanks! Welcome to_ Hollow's Eve._

**Hollow's Eve**

Scorpling looked up from the book he had been reading. "OI! IT'S FUCKING HALLOWEEN DAMNIT! WHEN THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA GO SCARE PEOPLE?" exclaimed Jash as he laid his scythe on the ground. Judging by the amount of blood the albino had on him, he had just finished a ritual. Scorpling glanced around the room at the others. Yahiko was playing his PS3. Ita was studying some scroll. His eyes met Kama's who was messing with some clay on the floor.

"Hollow's Eve…" muttered the youngest of the five, "Anyone thinks they need a costume?" Scorpling flashed a pair of fangs as his eyes started to glow red. Jash laughed maniacally, "I think this blood and shit is enough of a costume for me!" Kama smirked, "I love this holiday un!" he said as his wolf ears and tail appeared…

~Meanwhile~

Suko sighed as she walked through the many young children and the parents supervising them on this night of all nights. Hanabi Sukoshi. Today was her 15th birthday, October 31. With a sigh, she watched as people walked by, not really taking any notice of her in her little witch costume.

No family, all alone. That was what Suko's life was like. Even today, on her birthday, she had no one to celebrate it with. Most people thought she was odd because she believed in Demons and Vampires and the like.

It was frustrating really.

Suko knew they existed. Her parents had been killed by those creatures…those…monsters. And she really hoped to never see another of them ever again.

She sighed as she turned and headed for her school. It was a normal, pretty boring school. Nothing interesting ever happened there.

Even though there was that story of that one incident.

Around 20 years before, the school had been closed for reconstruction. Apparently some bomb had gone off and destroyed more than half the school. And most people believed that.

But there were those that had been in the hallway that had been attacked. They said it was two freaks that attacked two of the students with fire and lightning that they were shooting out of their HANDS.

Demons

Supposedly, five students, two of which were the ones that were attacked, simply vanished that day. No one ever saw them again. The ones that had seen the demons believed that the five had been taken and killed by them.

The rest of them just thought they had transferred.

Suko wondered where they were now…if they were even alive…

Or had their lives been cut short like her parents?

As she entered the school, Suko saw a boy her age leaning on one of the walls. He had blood red, messy hair and sapphire blue eyes. His clothes seemed to be soaked in fake blood and she could see fangs protruding from his lips. A boy dressed as a vampire, how cliché.

But she had never seen him before. Was he new? She went over to him, "Um…hello?" she asked. The boy turned his gaze to her, seeming a bit intrigued that she would take any notice in him. "Yes? Did you want something-" A blue jewel, in the form of a scorpion, hanging from a chain around his throat glowed briefly, "-Suko-chan?"

Eyes wide, Suko took a step back from the boy, "How did you know my name?" she asked. The boy blinked, "Well…I'm in your class." He said as if it were so obvious. Suko frowned, "No, you're not. I know everyone in my class, and I've never seen you before." The boy glanced behind her, as if ignoring her, before saying, "Really? Then your eyes must not be as sharp as you think Suko-chan. I've been in your class for the past three months."

Moving away from the wall, he said, "Now, if you would excuse me, my brother is calling me." Suko's eyes widened, "Wait! I don't know your name!" The redhead turned to her, "Akasuna no Kenji…but everyone calls me Scorpling." He said before walking off to where the silly haunted house was.

Suko stared after Scorpling. "What…just happened? I mean…I know I've never met that guy…so why go through all the trouble of making me think I did?" With a frown, Suko went after him. "He must be up to something." She muttered as she headed for the haunted house.

As she got there, she noticed that all of the teens from her school were all there to participate. A boy with long, golden blonde hair was headed towards the back of the whole thing. He, like the redheaded Scorpling, had never been seen by Suko before. Determined to find out what they were up to, Suko followed the blonde to the back of the haunted house.

As she neared the back, she heard voices, "Oi, oi, oi! Why are we hiding back here anyway damnit?" "Because Jashy, if we wanna get into this haunted house, we gotta sneak in the back un! And you're the only one that can teleport us inside!" "And why would I bother with that?" "Um…cause I'll give you a kiss?" Suko raised a brow; just what the hell were they talking about? Teleportation? And they both sounded like guys, so why would one of them do something just for a kiss- "OH FUCK YEA!" "SHHH!"

What? Suko peeked around the corner and saw a group of five guys. The blonde one was leaning on the wall facing the back of the haunted house. Taking a closer look, Suko noticed that the blonde was dressed as a wolf, complete with fangs, ears, and a tail. Right next to him was Scorpling in his vampire attire. Across from them was an albino guy dressed in a zombie army guy costume. He had deep magenta eyes and a sly grin on his face.

Next to the albino (on the right) was an older guy with long, raven colored hair. He was dressed all Goth and it looked like he was wearing red contacts with black markings on them. To the albino's left was a guy with auburn hair. He also seemed to have contacts, though his were grey and ringed. He had some piercings on his nose and ears and was dressed like a prince…except covered in blood.

All five guys had one thing in common; They all had a chain with a jewel hanging from it around their necks. Each was a different color though…

"Hmm…It seems we have an admirer." Said Scorpling as he looked over at Suko. Suko's eyes widened as the albino appeared in front of her. "That's weird. No other humans even took fucking notice of us." He grabbed Suko by the arm with inhuman strength, "So bitch, what made you notice us?" he asked with a sadistic smirk. Suko tried pulling away, only to realize just how strong the albino's iron grip was.

"Jash." Came Scorpling's voice in a warning tone, "Don't hurt the girl. We don't want to cause too much of an uproar." Jash rolled his eyes and let go of Suko's arm, "Whatever Scorp." Turning, he walked over to the others, "We going in or what?"

Regaining her composure, Suko took a step forward, "What are you? And what are you planning to do here?" she asked, her voice showing more emotion than she would've liked.

The blonde laughed, "You wanna find out? Then why not take a stroll through the haunted house un? Hurry it up Jashy!" Jash frowned, "Must you call me that in public Kama?" The blonde, Kama, nodded, "Why not?" Jash sighed and the onyx jewel around his neck started to glow…

And the five guys vanished.

Suko blinked and looked around. "I'm not crazy…where the hell did they go?" she muttered to herself.

_You wanna find out? Then why not take a stroll through the haunted house un?_

Eyes widening, Suko turned and ran to the entrance of the school's haunted house…

~Later on~

Suko sighed in relief as she was finally let into the haunted house. After having waited an hour in line, she had started getting extremely suspicious. Right after those guys had vanished, every person that had entered the haunted house had come out way too terrified; they hadn't even wanted to talk about what they had seen…not all of them anyway.

One girl had been whispering to a friend of hers that was still in line. Suko, being the nosy girl she was, decided to listen in…

"What's wrong Shirley?" had asked the friend in line. Shirley was trembling so bad she stuttered when she spoke, "T-those w-weird guys…" "Weird guys?" "Y-yeah…stay away from t-them…They…they…they aren't human!" And with that, Shirley ran off.

Suko sighed as she walked into the strange "house" that the seniors had built. They had been working on it for two weeks already, asking even freshmen to help. She had to say, it was pretty impressive for high schoolers. Dim lighting, fake blood on the walls, cobwebs, and coffins, fake food on dust covered tables, green ooze…the list went on. Those seniors had quite the imaginations…

Now where the hell were those five guys?

A guy in a zombie outfit jumped out at Suko. She rolled her eyes, "Nice try." She said. The guy groaned in disappointment. "You're that weird sophomore girl that thinks vampires and shit are real…damn, you're no fun." He said before going back to his hiding spot.

And so Suko continued to go through the haunted house. None of the usual stuff even made her jump, so she was getting pretty bored. With a sigh, she decided that the five guys from earlier probably had gone home already or something. They seemed to be able to teleport.

Oh well…

As she turned to leave, she came face to face with that Jash guy. "Huh?" she took a step back and looked up at his ginning face, "You're…that Jash guy…" Jash's grin widened, "So you ARE a nosy little bitch." He replied and chuckled, "Welcome to Wakai Akatsuki's territory."

As quickly as he appeared, Jash vanished. Suko blinked and looked around, wondering where the albino teen had gone, when the dim lights suddenly went out. "What the-" Suko jumped as a red glow filled the room. A figure stood before her, his long hair very familiar. "You're…Kama." She muttered.

The other person laughed, the sound a bit psychotic, and looked up at her. His once sapphire eyes were now silver. "That's right~" he said as he took a step forward. He let out a loud howl and leaped into the air. Right before Suko, Kama transformed into a large, blonde wolf.

Suko took a step back.

So he WASN'T human…

Letting out another howl, the wolf lunged at her. Feeling her heart rate spike, Suko jumped to the side and ran. As she reached the doors, they slammed shut and she slammed into them.

Quickly regaining her composure, Suko got back to her feet and turned to face the wolf…

Only to find that it was gone. "Wha?" She looked around, wondering if this was a trick of the light, before turning to the door and trying to open it.

Locked.

"Damnit…" she muttered before she turned back to glance around the room.

There stood the raven from before, covered in blood. Just by looking at it, Suko saw that it was REAL blood, not a prop. He seemed to be dragging something as well, but Suko couldn't see it too well in the red light. "Such a nosy human. Did you really think that we'd let you leave this place alive?" he said in a dark voice. He tossed what he was dragging to the ground before her, and Suko saw Jash, a couple of knives protruding from his chest and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Suko covered her mouth in horror.

Weren't these guys friends? How could the raven haired one kill Jash so easily?

At the sound of a chuckle, Suko looked back at the raven, meeting his abnormal red eyes. "You're trembling so violently. Are you that frightened?" he asked with a malicious smirk. Suko looked at her hands and realized he was right. She was trembling something fierce.

The raven took a step forward, "Maybe I should put you out of your misery?" he pulled out a knife identical to the ones that were lodged in Jash's chest, and stepped forward again.

"N-no…" Suko whispered, fear going through her. The raven chuckled and the lights went out again. This time Suko screamed, thinking that the raven haired murderer was coming for her.

As the lights came back on, a gunshot sounded and hit the raven haired man right in front of her in the arm. The raven fell to the ground and looked up. Suko, in fear, followed his trail of sight. Her eyes met the grey one of the auburn haired teen. He was leaning on a windowsill, grinning at them, a sniper gun aimed right at them.

Suko gulped. She was going to die. She just knew she was going to die, here, in this haunted house, by the hands of one of the five psychos that she didn't know…fucking perfect.

The auburn aired teen looked through the scope of the sniper gun, "Well girl, you wanna meet the prince of the underworld?" he asked. Suko felt tears in her eyes, "No…I don't want to…"

"You already did."

Suko's eyes widened. Another gunshot rang, but Suko felt herself being pulled back into strong arms. Looking up, she saw- "Scorpling!" The redheaded teen pulled the girl behind her, "Ita, Yahiko, you guys went too far with this one." He said. Suko took a good look at him and gasped.

He had glowing red eyes and a pair of blood red wings protruding from his back. A scorpion tail was moving threateningly behind him and Suko now saw exactly how real those fangs were.

He was a demon, a monster.

But he had saved her life.

The raven frowned, "We were just having fun…" he muttered. Kama came over from the shadows, "You almost gave her a heart attack un!" he exclaimed, his wolf tail moving calmly. Yahiko, leaving the gun at the windowsill, walked over, "Sorry…" he muttered.

Hearing hysterical laughter, Suko looked down at Jash's "corpse" and noticed him laughing his head off. He jumped to his feet, not even wincing at what should have been pain in his chest. "That was fucking awesome man! I fucking almost burst out laughing when the lights went out and she screamed!"

Scorpling sighed and looked at Suko, "I hope you're not suffering from any trauma. My friends tend to take things way too far." He said. Suko, still trembling, nodded, "R-right…w-what was the point of all this?" she asked in a shaky voice. Scorpling ran a hand through his crimson locks, "It's Halloween, and we were bored. It's always fun to freak humans out on Halloween." He glared at Ita and Yahiko out of the corner of his eyes, the gaze so cold that it made Suko flinch, "Of course, these two got way too into it this year." Yahiko hid behind Ita, trembling, "SORRY!" he exclaimed. Ita gulped but stood his ground.

Kama chuckled, "How funny un! Anyway, are we gonna continue, or should we move on to the next thing?" he asked. Jash pouted, "OI! You owe me something for getting us in here!" he stated. Kama looked thoughtful a moment before kissing Jash briefly, "Happy un?" Jash grinned, "Hell yeah!" he exclaimed.

Suko took a deep breath, "Um…Scorpling?" she asked, pulling on the redheaded boy's sleeve. Scorpling turned to her, "Hmm? What is it?" he asked. Suko looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "What…what exactly are you? You never told me, and no human can do the things you five can…" Scorpling stared at her for a moment before laughing, "You're the only human that has ever stayed around. All of the others would run off first chance they got."

Scorpling's wings twitch and he said, "I am Akasuna no Kenji, the blonde is my older brother, Kama. We are the sons of Akasuna no Sasori, the king of the underworld, and Katsu Deidara, his lover…So, we're part devil, part wolf demon…That's Gesei Jash, he's a vampire. Uchiha Ita is a demon, and Rida Yahiko, also a demon. You were right, we AREN'T human. But that's why we love scaring humans. Halloween is our favorite time of year for that one reason."

He smiled mischievously, "Because it's the one time of year that we can come out and play without getting in to trouble."

Suko nodded, "So I was right…your kind DOES exist." Scorpling laughed again, his wings extending as he did so, "Yes. We do." The jewel hanging from Scorpling's neck glowed blue and Suko was lifted off of her feet. She let out a startled noise and Jash laughed.

"Well, you're not only very pretty, you're interested. We might meet again Suko. Until then…" Scorpling looked at Jash and he nodded the onyx jewel around his neck glowing and the group of five vanishing.

Suko fell on her butt and heard in her head, _**Happy Halloween and Happy Birthday Sukoshi.**_

(A/n) AND I AM DONE! XD. I think I made Suko a bit out of character here…I'm not sure…I tried my best not to. XD.

Jash: That was fucking hilarious!

Scorp: Hmm…

Kama: Patsukun?

Scorp: Nothing. Never mind.

Well, that's my Halloween Fic! R&R! Flames will be used on the Flamers, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
